That's Crazy
by PLLHalebSpoby
Summary: Sixth in my Spencer and Toby two-shot series exploring their relationship from its origins. Spencer is left blindsided when the police formerly suspect her of killing Alison. With no one else to lean on, she finds herself gravitating towards that blue-eyed gentle soul.
1. Chapter 1

It had been an unforgettable weekend, the climax being the kiss that she had unexpectedly shared with Toby. It had come completely out of nowhere, and while it had been a surprise, it had felt nice, natural.

As if his lips belonged on hers.

As if their bodies were molded specifically for each others.

She had never felt the complete influx of emotion that she had felt during and immediately _after _the kiss. It was a rush of euphoria, of completeness, and a rare, unbridled happiness.

Soon, though, her glorious weekend had been turned completely upside down, and in the worst way possible: cops, waiting at her house, ready to inform her that she was officially a person of interest in Alison's murder.

It was horrific to think that the police would think that she was actually capable of harming her, or causing her death.

Why her?

Her parents, her mother in particular, had gone to the judge, trying to have certain pieces of evidence blocked, to no avail. Once the police had a solid piece of evidence, they wouldn't let that go for all the gold in the world.

It was frustrating.

It cast her in a negative light, and it kept the attention off of finding the _real _killer, the real person responsible for murdering their friend.

Lounging on the sofa in the living room, she grabbed her laptop and began going through her list of contacts. Her friends would be guilty just by association, she couldn't risk the police seizing her laptop and finding them.

One by one, she deleted them from her profile, hoping that it would be enough and the cops wouldn't be able to have some magic workaround, and find what she had erased.

She was so engrossed in what she was doing on her computer, that she failed to notice the blue-eyed boy peeking through her window.

When he knocked, she jumped, clearly not expecting him to reappear at home. Grateful to have an excuse to get off her laptop, she ran to let him in.

"I'm glad to see you," she smiled.

His presence, while not entirely taking her mind off of what may or may not happen to her, definitely helped.

"You've got a cop car across from your house."

He certainly didn't begin with the good news. It was like a swift punch had been delivered to her gut, as she turned to face him incredulously.

"Where? I didn't see it."

"Detectives," he amended. "Trust me, I know every Stock Sedan in town. They used to rotate in front of my house."

This was getting crazy. Now she had the police tailing her when she wasn't even outside!

She strode furiously toward the front door, intent on marching outside and demand to know why they were trailing her like she was some common criminal.

But his grasp kept her stationary, as he took hold of her arm. It was secure, it was strong and she instantly stopped in her tracks in order to listen.

"What's going on?"

"The police searched my house. They took things from my room. I'm a person of interest."

It felt strangely freeing to say those words. She had never spoken them aloud, not even to her friends. It had just been too awful to even verbalize.

"What do they think you did?"

"I think they think that I..." she couldn't speak the words. "They think that I-"

Fortunately for her, Toby seemed to get the message loud and clear. "They think that _you _hurt Alison?"

Spencer nodded.

"That's crazy."

She laughed, she couldn't help it. It was either that or cry.

"I'm glad to hear someone _else _say that."


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing that the cops had officially opened a case against Spencer, was bad enough, but hearing that his sister had been responsible for breaking one of her friend's relationships up, was even worse.

He always knew Jenna was conniving, but he had no idea how far she would truly be willing to go until he had gone back over to Spencer's that night, and she had told him all the dirty details.

Jenna had Caleb, Hanna's boyfriend, on her payroll, paying him to spy on Hanna. It had ended nastily, and Hanna was devastated.

Wondering how anyone could be so knowingly evil, he stood there, trying to process it in his mind.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah," she said. "Stay."

And stay he did. A roaring fire in the living room, invited them both in as they settled themselves on the floor beneath the couch.

It was nice, it was warn.

And he was with her.

Someone who he used to hate, but now only felt genuine love and concern for, as she stared into the hungry flames.

"Poor Hanna," she said, once she had settled back down again after gifting them both with a much needed cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

"I'm part of what happened to her-to _all _of you."

"It's the other way around, Toby. _We _happened to _you_."

He couldn't deny the validity of her statement, but it still made him feel bad that, because he had gone through with stealing Jenna's phone, she was making their lives even more miserable.

"What's it like to run away?" she asked unexpectedly.

"Cold. Didn't you ever run away?"

"Once," she shrugged. "I was seven, and my sister and I had an argument over something, and my parents took her side."

As an only child for most of his life, Toby had no idea what sibling squabbles were about, and had no idea what fight would be so bad enough that it would constitute running away.

"What were you fighting about?"

"Some great injustice. I can't remember now," she laughed once. "But they sided with her, so I made a tuna salad sandwich and I ran away."

He liked her laugh; her smile.

They were soft, gentle.

Like she could be.

"Where did you go?"

"The movies," she smiled. "It was something animated. There was a princess, and everyone was singing, and I got lonely. And I ate my tuna salad sandwich and I came home."

"Were your parents worried?"

Spencer shook her head sadly. "They didn't even notice I was gone."

A seven-year-old suddenly disappeared, and they didn't realize? It was sickening to Toby, and only made the protectiveness he felt over her, all the more real as he looked down.

He did know thing.

If she ever ran away again, he wanted to be her call. Wherever in the world she happened to be, he wanted to be the one to talk common sense back into her.

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

"You ever get the urge to run away again, call me first. Okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
